onepiecefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Haki
}} Haki là một dạng năng lượng huyền bí có trên tất cả các sinh vật sống trên thế giới. Nó không khác so với các giác quan thông thường của con người. Mặc dù vậy, hầu hết tất cả mọi người đều không thể nhận thấy hoặc không thể tự đánh thức nó. Nói chung, có hai loại Haki phổ biến đối với mọi người, do luyện tập mà có được. Tuy nhiên, còn một loại Haki thứ ba mà chỉ có nhóm những "người được chọn" mới sở hữu được nó. Nói một cách đơn giản, Haki là khả năng cảm nhận năng lượng tinh thần và khuất phục kẻ thù . Overview "Haki" là một sức mạnh ngủ im tồn tại ở trong mỗi sinh vật ... "Sự hiện diện", "Tinh thần chiến đấu" và " Sự đe dọa" ... Nó cũng tương tự như các giác quan bình thường của con người. Tuy nhiên, hầu hết mọi người đều không biết chứ chưa nói đến việc sử dụng nó. "Không được do dự". Đó chính là sức mạnh thực sự ! Silvers Rayleigh giải thích ý nghĩa của Haki cho Luffy khi bắt đầu huấn luyện cậu. ---- Haki, không rõ thời điểm nào, lần đầu tiên được thấy khi Shanks sử dụng nó để dằn mặt Lord of the Coast để cứu Luffy khi cậu chỉ đang là một đứa trẻ bị tấn công bởi Sea King. The term "Haki" was first coined and used much later when Blackbeard was commenting on Luffy's bounty in Jaya, and was hinted at during Shanks' visit with Whitebeard. The underlying concepts of Haki were introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago and Amazon Lily Arcs. The concept was clearly explained by Rayleigh to Luffy at the start of the latter's training on Rusukaina Island. Haki is dormant in every living person, but it's rare for most people to ever awaken that ability. Intense training can awaken it, as can extreme shock, such as with Coby during the Battle of Marineford. Two known people (Aisa and Otohime) were born with the ability. Due to the fact that Haki originates from an individual's spirit and not their body, even if the user's spirit is transferred into another body, they are still capable of using Haki as if they were in their original body. Types of Haki Haki is separated into three categories, or : [[Haki/Kenbunshoku Haki|'Kenbunshoku Haki']], which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities ; [[Haki/Busoshoku Haki|'Busoshoku Haki']], which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and [[Haki/Haoshoku Haki|'Haoshoku Haki']], a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously. Known Users So far the characters who have clearly shown the use of Haki or have been stated to be able to use it are: * All Mantra users ** Enel ** Ohm ** Gedatsu ** Shura ** Satori ** Aisa * All Marines with the rank of vice admiral and above. Of these, the following have actually demonstrated use: ** Borsalino ** Kuzan ** Sakazuki ** Monkey D. Garp ** Smoker ** Vergo * Boo * Chinjao * Coby * Donquixote Doflamingo * Edward Newgate * Jesus Burgess * Jozu * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock ** Boa Marigold ** Boa Sandersonia * Marco * Monkey D. Luffy * Otohime * Pekoms * Portgas D. Ace * Rebecca * Roronoa Zoro * Sabo * Sanji * Sentomaru * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh * Tashigi * Trafalgar D. Water Law * Usopp * Vista * X Drake Non-canon Users * Alpacacino * Naguri * Shuzo * Zephyr * Byrnndi World Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, those hit with Haoshoku Haki foam at the mouth after or while losing consciousness, whereas in the anime, they simply faint. * In the anime, use of Haoshoku and Busoshoku Haki creates a rippling or shockwave-like effect, similar to the Gura Gura no Mi, while in the manga, it is completely invisible. Also, in recent episodes, use of Haoshoku Haki causes the affected area, excluding the user, to gain a dark blue tint. However, this could just be for dramatic effect. In the One Piece Film: Z, the Haoshoku Haki's use creates a circular purple wave. * In the last anime episode before the time-skip, use of Busoshoku Haki as "invisible armor" was shown as a swift percussion forming a light-blue beam, similar to lightning, while in the manga, it is shown simply as an amplified impact, nothing else visible is shown. Translation and Dub Issues *The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive", "spirit", "vigor" and "aspiration" to name a few. *In the simulcast episodes by FUNimation, the subs provided have chosen to use the term "Haki". This is apparently Toei's decision as the subs are not created by Funimation, but are from the source itself. *Regarding the video games of One Piece: One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, which were localized by Namco-Bandai, "Haki" was translated as "Ambition". But beginning with One Piece: Pirate Warriors, also localized by Namco-Bandai, it was left as "Haki". Trivia *Haki appears to be similar in principle to common types of Qi (Chi) found in various other anime and manga series; which is based on the concept of "qi" (or "life-force") in Chinese philosophy. *Not only is it a Japanese term, but Haki was also the name of a Scandinavian Sea-King (a name given to powerful pirates) in Norse mythology. *In the anime, some animals seem to be able to learn to competently use Haki (particularly Busoshoku Haki). This has so far happened twice: **Alpacacino, member of the Neo Marines, was shown using Busoushoku Haki to damage Luffy; **The Kung-Fu Dugong captain of the Sea Animal Pirates. *Monkey D. Luffy and Silvers Rayleigh are so far the only two people shown using all three forms of Haki. References External links * Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from. * Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope. * Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope. * Ki - Dragon Ball Wiki article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle. Site Navigation ca:Haki de:Haki fr:Fluide it:Ambizione zh:霸氣 id:Haki